nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Namikaze Syto
'Character First Name:' Syto 'Character Last Name:' Namikaze 'IMVU Username:' DivineZiel 'Nickname: (optional)' (None as of right now) 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 11/19/189AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakurian 'Height:' 5'1 'Weight:' 98lbs. 'Blood Type:' O+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Instead of tattoos, he self-stitches his own body, explaining it to be a form of body modification. A miniature set of red threads that appear to be two x's are stitched on below his right eye. One below his bottom lip and a line of several stitching threads from his upper neck downward, and several more around his both arms and hands. 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Syto's personality was originally somewhat normal, but as a result of Fotza's treatment, he no longer feels fear, pain, nor does he have any morals. Though when it comes to pain, it's merely something he believes to be true. Gentama Rekshi, his adopted father, describes him as a problem child. Despite his childish and playful demeanor, he is also extremely violent and highly disturbed. Syto absolutely loves to play with paper bombs and seems to very hyper, most of the time, almost not being able to stay still. He usually describes his killing methods to be of various ways, without needless movements, which is a skill he seems to take pride in. He shows no hesitation to kill someone. Because of his lack of emotional understanding, he is willing to confront any opponent head on, no matter how dangerous they are. Originally he showed no signs of empathy whatsoever and did not understand the emotions of others. However, when he realized how important Gentama was to him, he let out a cry of anguish. This shows that a part of his former self remained and that he is still capable of loving and caring for individuals close to him. 'Behaviour:' Syto is a very childish person and loves to be playful. Often he will be either trying to do something fun or dangerous, though he is also a curious person. Usually hyper most of the time, it could seem as if he's not listening to someone however, he does take everything in that is said, possibly missing some stuff. He also tends to act like a girl at times, from the point in his life where he was castrated however, it's just something that was drilled into him. People around Syto seem to dislike how open he is about a lot of things and find him extremely disturbing with how he acts at times of fights or when he's attempting to intimidate someone. Things with Syto can become rather awkward for the ones around him but to him, it's just how it's always been. At times, there can even be seen a twitch that comes amongst him. 'Nindo: (optional)' * "Get jinxed! * "MORE EXPLOSIONS!" 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Namikaze Clan is a clan that originated in the land of fire. They are well known for their skills in fuinjutsu and of course their lightning quick speed. This clan like many others does not have a kekkei genkai, but it is still a very powerful clan. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' N/A 'Strengths:' * Exceptional Speed * Above Average Stamina 'Weaknesses:' * Below Average Kyujutsu * Terrible Medical Jutsu 'Chakra color:' Sunglow 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 4(8) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): ' 'Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): ' 'Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): ' 'Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ' 'Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): ' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1(3) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1(4) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 17(34) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): ' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): '' ''List the other weapons here: '''Total: 49 Speed Strength 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Yonshigakure Jinta Yuki: During a day when Syto took his first mission, he dragged Jinta along only to end up working with him. The two have become friends from that moment. 'Enemies:' N/A 'Background Information:' As we all know, Syto was born November 19th. He was born into a rather messed up family however, not many could notice such due to them being able to hide it rather well..or for the factor that they barely left their home. Everything at the beginning was rather normal and Syto was able to live a rather, quiet and normal life. That was until he was six years of age and was put into the academy, which he enjoyed because he got to actually meet people. Though, his life took a deep fall when his father began to beat him for no reason and his mother did the same thing but in a more gruesome manner. Syto earned what was called "Good Boy Points", which was his mother's deceitful system she used to torture him horribly. At some point down the line, about three years later, Syto was forced to miss a lot of days from the academy due to his mother. Almost near his 10th birthday, Syto witnessed his father leave in front of his very eyes. His mother blamed him and the torturing seemingly enough continued while eventually, his sense of morality faded. Fotza, Syto's mother, sometimes dressed him as a girl because she began to worry that he would become ugly as he matured into an adult. To prevent this, she performed a crude castration with a hammer and forced him to live as a girl. Though, when Syto finally was seen back in the academy, he was different than he was before and it was noticed by the academy teacher. With it being brought to his attention as that Syto was majorly abused, Fotza was then caught in the act. Syto was taken away from her home but could never forget what she changed him into as he lived with on a daily basis. Being moved into the home of his adopted father, Gentama, he grew a bit close to him as he even ended up completing the academy as well by the age of 12. Syto to this day does not know what the outcome of his mother was but, with Gentama, he didn't really care. Now, with his new rank taking place, Syto was ready to go forth and start his real shinobi life. 'Roleplaying Library:' Missions: * Syto & Jinta: Pirate Troubles: 11/9/15 C-Rank 'Approved by:' Yamanaka Itsumo 10/14/2015